


that's why i love him

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, soft snow...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: taichi takes yuki on a date to an ice rink!a special request for @dvacer on twitter !! <3
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	that's why i love him

“It’s too _cold_ !!”  
“Then why on earth did you invite me out here, stupid dog…”

It’s the dead of winter, on a beautiful Saturday morning, and Taichi and Yuki are standing at the edge of an ice rink, shoes laced up and ready to go. Yuki, as always, is impeccable in his fashion, clean purple coat with a soft ribbon and a hood with cat ears on it, paired with a skirt that Taichi has no idea how to describe, other than the fact that it’s _adorable_ , and he has no idea how Yuki isn’t cold. Taichi, however, is dressed in far less clothing than he should be, and is shivering away. 

Taichi certainly tried his best to dress up, but in his rush to leave the company with Yuki, he’d forgotten his coat. So here he is — in his best shirt and comfortable trousers, completely forgoing the purpose of the _skating_ date in order to look like a gentleman. Did he read that in one of his magazines or something? He’s so annoying. 

(Yuki thinks that is, unfortunately, one of the reasons why he’s so fond of him.)

“Have you even gone ice skating before?” Yuki asks, and Taichi swallows. “ _Taichi_ .”  
“Look, I — “ Taichi waves a hand. “I thought it would be fun, because you — and we — you know?”

Yuki does not. 

“Is the cold making it hard to speak.” he asks. 

Taichi waves his hand again. Yuki figures that it’s a resounding yes, and can’t help but let out a loud sigh. He rubs his forehead, and then shrugs off his coat. 

Below the soft purple of his coat, is a thinner cardigan, over a shirt and skirt combination that Taichi enjoys looking at more than anything. (Though, it can be said that he just likes looking at Yuki at any time. He’s just in love with him like that.) Of course, the moment Yuki realises that he’s looking, the jacket is thrown straight at his face. 

“There. Put it on.” he says. “I don’t want you freezing to death.”  
“Yuki-chan!”

Taichi’s sparkling, and Yuki huffs, louder than usual, arms crossing over his chest. Obviously, Taichi’s a little too big for Yuki’s jacket, but he slings it around his shoulders anyway, still glowing. 

“Come on.” Yuki says, holding his hand out. “If you’ve never skated before, let me teach you.”  
“You know how to ice skate, Yuki-chan? That’s so cool!” Taichi’s blabbering again. “You’re _super_ cool!”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

Taichi takes his hand, and Yuki leads the staggering duckling onto the rink. It’s almost empty, with only them and another couple skating around together. Taichi had really picked a gem of a place for them to come to — not that Yuki would say anything to him about it. 

“Waaaaah!! Yuki-chan, don’t let go!” Taichi says, holding onto Yuki’s hand tightly. 

Yuki watches him flounder for what seems like only four or five seconds before he collapses onto the ice — his grip on Yuki’s hand dragging him down with him. With a loud screech (scaring the wits out of the other couple on the rink) the two of them topple onto each other, the cold ice burning into their gloved hands — and under Yuki’s stockings. 

“Stupid dog!” Yuki yelps, pulling his legs onto Taichi to keep them away from the ice. “Calm down! Did you think I was going to let you fall?”  
“Yuki-chaaaaaan…” Taichi is absolutely making puppy dog eyes at him. Yuki refuses to look. “I’m sorryyyyy…”  
“Let’s just do it again.”

With more struggle than he'd expended actually getting _onto_ the rink, Yuki gets to his feet, and drags Taichi with him to the entrance, sighing internally. This would be a long day, he was sure of it, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care so much. 

“Okay,” Yuki says, the moment Taichi gets up. “Let’s go. Don’t let go — I won’t let you fall.”  
“Okay!” Taichi’s almost immediately chipper. Yuki has no idea how he does it. “Don’t let go, okay!”  
“I already said it.”

_Taichi’s adorable,_ Yuki thinks. 

And then, he blocks the previous thought from his mind as much as possible, leading Taichi slowly onto the rink again. He takes his hand, pulling him along with him. 

“Hold onto that rail,” Yuki says, gesturing at the low wall of the rink. “And then go around with me.”  
“You look like you have no problem with it at all!” Taichi says. His legs are shaking like a baby deer.   
“Of course,” Yuki replies. “I’m good at lots of things, aren’t I?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Oi, you weren’t supposed to reply.” Yuki blushes anyway. “Okay, start moving. Come to me.”

He skates off a slight distance near the rail, and holds his hand out to him. 

“Over here.” Yuki says.   
“Yuki-chan…” Taichi replies. His legs are _still_ shaking.  
“Do you want me to cheer you on?”   
“Would you rea — no, you probably wouldn’t…”  
“Are you doubting me?”

Taichi waves his hand slightly, and meets Yuki’s eyes. His own eyes widen slightly when he sees the expression on Yuki’s face — 

“Yuki-chan, you’re smiling!” Taichi says, feeling like a star floating on a cloud. 

It’s not that Taichi has never seen Yuki’s smile, nor is it that infrequent that Yuki smiles, but whenever Taichi always sees it — especially if _he_ is the one that caused that slight half-smirk half-smile — he can’t help but feel warm all over. It’s one of the many things Taichi adores about Yuki — the way Yuki makes him feel is like nothing else. 

“Stop staring,” Yuki mumbles, face flaring up. “Hurry up and stop stalling. Then — then, maybe you could see it a little closer.”  
“Got it!” Taichi’s powered by the fire of his love!

That is, until he faceplants painfully in the ice thanks to his excitement. 

Well, he never said he wouldn’t try. 

“Ahaha — !”

And, _oh_ , Taichi thinks this is much better. He rolls over onto his back, ice burning through his thin shirt, and looks up at Yuki, bent over, laughing, and this — this is definitely better. His laughter is like the summer sun, beaming down on him on this dreadfully cold day. All the pain he feels melts like a snowman in the middle of the desert, and he’s dripping away...dripping...dr --

“Oi, Taichi, you’re _bleeding_ !”  
“Eh?”

Taichi snaps out of his daze, and sees Yuki in front of him, holding up a handkerchief against his nose. It’s soft, and pink, and smells like flowers. He lifts a hand to hold the handkerchief himself.

“It’d obay,” Taichi says.  
“It’s not okay,” Yuki responds. “Stupid, don’t rush these things.”  
“Bud I wanba be cool in frobnt of you,”  
“I can _barely_ understand you.”  
“I said,” Taichi pulls the handkerchief away, and winces at the blood on it, “I just want to be cool in front of you, Yuki-chan.”

Yuki blinks at him -- once, twice, and then shoves the handkerchief against his nose again, huffing loudly as he does so.

“Well -- that is -- you -- “ Yuki doesn’t meet his eyes as he stutters for a response, and finally swallows, turning to meet his eyes again. “You don’t _have_ to look cool in front of me. You just...you just have to be your stupid...your stupid doggy self, and that’s fine enough.”

Taichi’s heart skips a beat in his chest, and another, and one more, and he can’t help but break into a bright smile underneath the handkerchief.

“I wanna kiss you,” he says, as clearly as possible, and Yuki scoffs.  
“When the blood is dried.” he says. “You’re not getting blood on my face.”  
“Okay!” It’s a good enough compromise for Taichi, and it’s not like he’s complaining. “Yuki-chan!”  
“What is it?”  
“I love you!”

Yuki splutters again, and shoves Taichi once more. He falls back onto the ice, and laughs, the cold feeling on his head doing nothing to stop the warmth he feels throughout his body. Hell, it could be the middle of winter, in the middle of the Arctic tundra, but as long as Yuki was by Taichi’s side, he’d probably be alright.

Wait, he wouldn’t want Yuki to be in the Arctic tundra with him. He’d freeze.

Taichi would have to rethink this at another time.

“...love you too.”

Taichi springs up, and the blood rushes to his head, as if also rushing to process what Yuki had just said to him.

“Yuki-chan, did you -- “  
“I didn’t say _anything._ I don’t know what you’re talking about, stupid doggie.”  
“Eeeh, but I missed it! Say it again, please say it again!”  
“No way!”  
“Eeeeh…!?”

Yuki gets to his feet, exquisitely balanced on the ice, and holds his hand out to Taichi, who takes it willingly, letting the smaller boy pull him up from where the metaphor ‘freezing my ass off’ would definitely have happened had he sat any longer.

“Come on,” Yuki says. “Let’s go another round.”  
“I’m gonna fall again,” Taichi replies.  
“...Well, if you don’t, I’ll say it again.”  
“Uuuu...then I’ll do my best!”

Yuki laughs. 

_Taichi really_ **_is_ ** _simple,_ he thinks, watching the other struggle his way around the rink, _but that’s why I love him, after all._


End file.
